wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Book Fourteen/@comment-2605:6000:1A12:1C6:C51A:73A3:BDEA:A321-20200105154045
I said this on a reddit post so I’m going to copy and paste it: Personally I think that Snowfall will probably get the next book. Before you all call me out saying it has to be Luna or Willow, here’s a few reasons. (Spoilers for some of the books) Now why would I say Snowfall will get it? Well based off of book 13 it shown that Snowfall flown off, probably getting backup for what’s to come. Like an army. This can also fill with the vision Moon had in book 12 where dragons were fight against each other. The Pantala refugees are flying towards the Ice Kingdom, as said in book 13. I think not only Snowfall will be a major character but also Lynx. I don’t think Lynx will have her own book but she will play a major character, like Kinkajou, she is a major part of the story overall, hasn’t got her own book. Another reason why the Snowfall will probably be it is how the books have in common. In each of the books the protagonist as something at the start of the book and changed in personality or thought. Like in Moon’s case fear of socializing, but at the end of book 6 she realized that she needs to be more story in order to save dragons. In book 3 Glory realized that she isn’t useless like her guardians said. These examples happened all through the main series. Now why would this matter in our reasoning? Snowfall seems to be slightly unstable at her position as queen. As we said before, she probably will bring an army and fight with them because she is slightly paranoid, probably from all the stuff that happened all at once when her reign started. This can make a good opportunity for her to have some character development, something for her to change. Now there is at least some people who thinks there is going to be another dragon. Like Luna, Willow, Hazel, Jerboa and a lot more. Let’s see why they have a possibility to be in. (This will be a lot faster than Snowfall) Luna: Pros: Will meet the refugees Cons: the tribes don’t repeat per arc, Tui said it won’t be a central character Willow/ Hazel: Pros: You can argue that Poison/Sap Wings are different tribes Cons: Can argue that Poison/Sap Wings are the same Jerboa: Pros: will apply with most reasons with Snowfall. Cons: To old??? Umber: Pro: Can be the protagonist of the next book (unlikely) Con: We don’t know what he is doing since Book 6. Though I would like Snowfall to be it, I won’t be mad if she doesn’t get it. I personally think that in book 14 the HiveWings will follow them to Pyhirra and will find how to stop the Othermind in book 15. As for book 15, to even the ratio, Umber, though I don’t know if he would be there. I hope you like my “theory” and I can’t wait for book 14 to come out!